


Casper the Friendly Ghost... alone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasma amichevole [2]
Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola shot sulle riflessioni e i sentimenti che prova Casper nei confronti di Kat, dei propri ricordi e di ciò che è.Scritto per Dralloween. 07 Haunted House.L'originale di questa storia ha partecipato al contest: "La fiera dell'Impossibile. Binomio bilanciato di Angst e Fluff e si è qualificata al secondo posto.Scritta sentendo Nocturnus - Dark Music.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzMAwJ6OhI4





	Casper the Friendly Ghost... alone

 

Casper the Friendly Ghost ...alone

_ “Posso tenerti con me?”. “Casper, chiudi la finestra, ho freddo”. _

_ _ _ _

Casper guardò i suoi zii attraversare la finestra e si tolse il cappello da cuoco. Il vento che entrava dalle fessure delle pareti di legno gli scivolava lungo la pelle trasparente e il capo a forma di palloncini. Appese il cappello da cuoco e volteggiò fino a una scopa, le sue mani penetrarono nel legno attraversandolo e gemette. Cercò di afferrare il manico un paio di volte, mugolò e riuscì ad afferrarlo, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e la fronte corrugata. Spazzò il pavimento, facendo rotolare nella paletta un miscuglio di frammenti di dolce, ectoplasma e fece liquide.

“Gli zii mi vogliono bene” sussurrò.

_ Il bambino appoggiò la mano sul vetro e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò un gruppo di bambini che avanzava. Sorridevano con gli occhi socchiusi e ridacchiavano. Una donna li salutò, sorridendo a sua volta e tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Il piccolo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si staccò dalla finestra. Avanzò lungo il corridoio dell’edificio, i suoi piedi affondavano nel tappeto rosso. Raggiunse la balaustra di metallo e si affacciò. Vide suo padre, teneva in mano una pipa e nel fumo che si alzava da essa intravedeva solo i baffi del suo viso. Una serie di uomini davanti a lui sorridevano. _

_ “Tutti le vogliono bene qui in paese”. “Siamo contenti che le sue invenzioni abbiano così successo” dissero gli uomini davanti al genitore. Casper indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla balaustra ed iniziò a scendere le scale. Vide due uomini appoggiati alla parete, a metà delle scale che tenevano dei sigari in bocca. _

_ “Certo che quel vecchio pazzo si crede chi sa chi” ringhiò uno dei due. L’altro gli diede una gomitata. _

_ “Stai zitto, c’è quel marmocchio viziato del figlio” sibilò a bassa voce. _

Casper trascinò la scopa fino a un lavandino, la mise al suo interno e si piegò in avanti. Con entrambe le mani bianco-trasparenti aprì il rubinetto.

_ “Benvenuti a **Friendship**. E’ un nome bellissimo, non trovi?” chiese l’inventore. Indicò fuori dal finestrino della carrozza un cartellone di legno. _

_ “Abiteremo qui?” chiese il figlio. Teneva il capo reclinato e la frangetta di capelli biondi gli copriva il viso. _

_ “Certo. Finalmente avrai degli amici” disse il genitore. Si lisciò i baffi con una mano e sorrise. Il bambino strinse le mani tra loro. _

_ “Non ho mai avuto un amico” mormorò. _

Casper volteggiò fino alla paletta, la sollevò ansimando e volò fuori dalla finestra. Divenne invisibile, percorse il giardino, superò la cancellata di metallo e raggiunse un cassonetto. Vi nascose dietro e rovesciò il contenuto della paletta al suo interno. Si acquattò a terra, lasciando cadere la paletta, vedendo due anziane avvicinarsi.

“E’ vero che Wally ha venduto la taverna?” chiese una delle due.

L’altra negò con il capo e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“No, io ho sentito dire che l’ha persa al gioco. In fondo ho sempre pensato non fosse la persona che sembra” sibilò. Casper strinse gli occhi, sentendo l’ululato del vento in lontananza.

_ “Questo posto mi fa venire la pelle d’oca” disse il padre. Si tolse la benda da pirata e la gettò sulla scrivania. Il figlio mise una palla da baseball nel forziere e lo chiuse, facendo scattare la serratura metallica. _

_ “Il nostro rifugio?” chiese. Appoggiò il forziere dentro la stanza di metallo, indietreggiò e la chiuse. _

_ “No, il paese a valle. E’ un posto di falsi sorrisi che si ripetono. Stanno sempre lì con quelle smorfie sul volto” brontolò. Il bambino raggiunse un lenzuolo e se lo mise addosso. _

_ “Bu” disse. Il padre si voltò verso di lui e si tolse il monocolo. _

_ “Che fai?” chiese. Il figlio ridacchiò e si tolse il lenzuolo. _

_ “Ti faccio paura io” ribatté. Il genitore si alzò, lo raggiunse e lo sollevò, prendendolo in braccio. _

_ “E se ti mangiassi la pancia, fantasmino?” chiese. Casper ridacchiò, il padre gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lo rimise a terra. _

_ “Allora, oggi come è andata? Hai fatto amicizie a scuola?” chiese. Il bambino si mordicchiò il labbro e negò con il capo. _

_ “Dicono che sono uno stupido bamboccio pieno di soldi” rispose. _

“Allontaniamo, siamo troppo vicine alla casa infestata” disse una delle vecchie. Si fece il segno della croce e l’altra anziana annuì, buttando un sacchetto di spazzatura.

“Sì, gli spettri perseguitano ancora la casa di quel vecchio pazzo. Mia madre lo diceva sempre che venerava il demonio con strane invenzioni” sibilò.

“Era ovvio che il figlio sarebbe morto per la polmonite. Era una punizione divina per la sua insania” rispose l’altra anziana, facendo nuovamente il segno della croce. L’altra uscì il rosario e le due si allontanarono. Casper riprese la paletta e spiccò nuovamente il volo.

_ “Casper … bambino mio … sei tu?” chiese il padre. Camminò intorno al fantasma ed il bambino annuì. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto bianco luminescente. _

_ “Mi hanno portato qui dei simpatici zietti” spiegò. Il genitore cadde in ginocchio, le mani gli tremavano. _

_ “Sei … un fantasma?” chiese. Il bambino annuì e chinò il capo. _

_ “Sono morto … però non ha fatto male. E’ come nascere, solo al contrario” lo rassicurò. Il padre cercò di sfiorargli la mano, ma la attraversò e singhiozzò. _

_ “Papà, non piangere. La slitta era bellissima. E’ stata colpa mia che ci ho giocato tutto il giorno e mi sono ammalato” sussurrò. Il genitore si nascose il volto tra le mani e singhiozzò più forte, gli occhiali gli ricadevano storti. _

_ “Sai, non ho trovato la mamma tra i fantasmi. Lei è un angelo e verrà a prendermi, ne sono sicuro” sussurrò il fantasmino. Si piegò in avanti e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. _

_ “Fino ad allora ti sarò accanto. E cercherò un amico. Papà, lo avrò un amico, vero?” chiese. _

Casper attraversò una finestra ed entrò in una stanza da letto. Vide il letto e gli volteggiò intorno. Osservò le lenzuola piene di buchi e la stoffa giallastra. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

\- Ogni giorno di più i ricordi sembrano sbiadire, come portati via dal vento – rifletté.

_ Il padre tossì un paio di volte ed ansimò, il sudore gli colava lungo la fronte. Il fantasmino si sedette ai piedi del suo letto. _

_ “Sono così vicino. Non posso morire adesso … Lazzaro funzionerà” farfugliò il genitore. Tossì più forte e gli uscì un fiotto di sangue dal naso. _

_ “Non voglio tornare in vita. Ti sto accanto anche così” ribatté il fantasma. Congiunse le mani e guardò il padre rabbrividire. _

_ “Però tu non andare dalla mamma, non lasciarmi solo” implorò. _

Casper uscì dalla stanza attraversando la parete, raggiunse la cucina e chiuse il lavandino. Si era creata una pozza d’acqua sul pavimento che rifletteva la luce lunare che entrava dalle finestre. Sollevò la scopa e la portò fino a una finestra aperta, appoggiandola sul davanzale. Si voltò di scatto sentendo la porta aprirsi con un cigolio. Kat entrò, indossava un lungo abito nero e sotto i suoi passi il pavimento scricchiolava.

“Casper, ancora sveglio?” chiese. Casper la guardò in viso, arrossì, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Io non dormo. Tu perché sei sveglia?” chiese. Kat raggiunse una sedia e vi si sedette.

“Sono tornata ora. Lo sai che adesso suono in una band” spiegò la giovane. Casper osservò il seno che le premeva contro la maglia, la pelle chiara e guardò l’anello al dito di lei.

“Perché vivi nella casa infestata, vero? Oh, per domani vuoi le frittelle? In caso mi metto a cucinare da ora, manca solo qualche ora alla colazione” spiegò il fantasma. Kath si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“No. Anche se suono in un gruppo gotico, non vuol dire che mi accetterebbero se sapessi che vivo nella casa degli orrori. Insomma, ti ricordo che da bambina ho avuto dei problemi a frequentare la scuola” spiegò. Si mordicchiò il labbro togliendo il rossetto violaceo. Casper volò fino a uno stipetto e lo aprì, togliendo un sacco di farina.

“Gli zii rientreranno affamati. Anche se hanno mangiato un sacco a cena. Tuo padre ti ha visto vestita così?” chiese. Kath roteò gli occhi e allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Mio padre mi ha detto che sono  _carina_. Complimento tipico per tutto, lo sai” rispose. Casper accese il fornello a gas e guardò le fiamme azzurre.

\- Non sei carina, sei stupenda. E stai crescendo, poi invecchierai e io resterò di nuovo solo – pensò. Si guardò la mano ed osservò le quattro dita.

\- Scommetto che i ragazzi con cui suoni hanno cinque dita. E non hanno pagato il giorno più bello della loro vita divenendo creature dell’oltretomba – rifletté. Si voltò e sorrise, guardandola.

“Una volta di queste devi invitarmi a un tuo concerto. Magari balliamo insieme” disse. Kath lo guardò e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Pensi di trovare un altro angelo che ti trasformerà in umano fino alle nove, _Cenerentolo_?” chiese.

_ “Le tue favole sono le migliori!” gridò il bambino. Il padre gli rimboccò le coperte e gli ticchettò sulla guancia con la nocca dell’indice. _

_ “Io sono un grande inventore di tutto” rispose. Si coprì un occhio con la mano e ghignò. _

_ “E il pirata più feroce” scherzò. Il figlio ridacchiò e strinse la coperta. _

_ “Poi mi racconti di come la mamma era una principessa?” chiese. _

_ “Tua madre era bella come una principessa, ma ricordava un gatto. Soffia e graffiava” spiegò il padre. _

Le iridi azzurre di Casper divennero liquide.

\- Anche Kat è come un gatto. Però l’ho vista accoccolarsi sul letto come una micetta, addormentarsi indifesa facendo le fusa – rifletté il fantasmino.

“Scusa, non dovevo. Solo che oggi doveva venire un ragazzo che mi piace a vedermi e mi ha dato buca” mormorò Kathleen. Casper avvertì una fitta al petto, si rimise il cappello da cuoco e guardò la padella.

\- Troverai una persona da amare. Non sarai più mia amica. E un giorno volerai in cielo come un angelo ed io resterò per sempre qui … in questa  _casa infestata_  -.

 


End file.
